Blueberries are a well-known fruit enjoyed by many throughout the world. One example of an existing, patented blueberry variety is ‘Star’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,675. Another example of an existing, patented blueberry variety is ‘Emerald’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,165.
Comparing ‘BB06-50FL-1’ to ‘Star’, the immature summer cane color of ‘BB06-50FL-1’ is olive green compared to yellow for ‘Star’; the fruit of ‘BB06-50FL-1’ is appreciably larger in size and more rounded than ‘Star’; and, the mature leaves of ‘BB06-50FL-1’ are shorter and less wide than the mature leaves of ‘Star’.
Comparing ‘BB06-50FL-1’ to ‘Emerald’, ‘BB06-50FL-1’ ripens 7 days later and has a more concentrated ripening season than ‘Emerald’; the bush shape of ‘BB06-50FL-1’ is more upright than Emerald; ‘BB06-50FL-1’ has much fewer upright canes than ‘Emerald’; and, the mature leaf shape and size of ‘BB06-50FL-1’ is narrower and smaller in size than ‘Emerald’.
The present cultivar, ‘BB06-50FL-1’, provides one or more advantages compared to these and/or other blueberry varieties.